Talk:Pines
Does Yuri Medvedev still live? Considering this... When will he/someone else (he seems dead) make a map? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :He'll certainly do that, I know him well, he's just having a busy time. 10:34, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::I just thought he was dead... Like Ben. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::He still lives :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:26, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I'm very sorry, but like dimitri said I was very occupied. But I'm back now and start working on that map right away. 15:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :No need to be sorry! Everybody can be occupied (like me for two months, and still) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:34, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm curious about the finishing touch :) 16:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Net, good en sjiek :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:16, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Does anybody have an idea why this page is on my watch list? --OWTB 13:55, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, all pages are on mine That's because you edited it once: see here. 14:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::No, I see why :D I've create the talk page.. :D --OWTB 14:50, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::Aaah... 14:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::What do you think of the Drake Town Mall? I'm planning to start some shops meself, but I'm still quite busy with other things now. What will be Drake Town's hexacode? --OWTB 14:54, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::OC-HU-DR. The mall is a really good idea and very well done! Naranja! Though, just a thing: it is too large to be "overzichtelijk". Couldn't you delete one floor, that would be much better for the overview of the mall. 14:56, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Haha :D No, because I based it on the picture which has 7 floors :) I'll see what I can change. This is not in a hurry I think. --OWTB 14:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Okay. 15:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Demolition sheduled Frightening, what is going to be demolished (grrrrr) --Lars Washington 17:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Again: I will transform this (almost) uninhabited neighborhood into a park. The demolition is just temporary, until I can start the works. 18:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel this is no good Pierlot McCrooke 18:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If only you could motivate that feeling with some reasonable arguments. Newhaven has too much living space. 18:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I feel you better could demolish that too large Shopping Cneter and move all shops to here Pierlot McCrooke 18:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::That isn't the problem, Newhaven is a ghost town: too many buildings are unoccupied. The solution is simple: less buildings. 18:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The solution is simple:demolish Newhaven, and making Beaverwick the capital Pierlot McCrooke 18:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think even you know that such ridiculous proposal is out of the question. 18:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Newhaven is a badly planned near-ghost town. I think Beaverwick is currently succefuller. Even with 1neighborhood Newhaven is failed Pierlot McCrooke 18:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I will regard that comment as a personal attack because you are out of reasonable arguments, considered you even had those in the first place. 18:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, OK, OK. But you first need to consider the fact Newhaven is badly planned. Also Newahven lacks realistic reasons for such a large shopping center. It is too large. Also a better location for thre nature reservate has tobe found I think near a Industry area is ridiculous. It coul have better pplanned near Beaverwick Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::In real life, a lot of green areas are planned near industry. They are called 'green belts' and function as a buffer zone. Most big cities have one. Its location is thus perfect. 18:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it may worsen animal health Pierlot McCrooke 18:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::And if we don't make it a park, the levels of water, ground and air pollution become too high. 19:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Stop the gibberish, Pierlot kid. 19:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Question (just to be formal) - Will this still be a neighborhood? Otherwise Newhaven will have to give up it's "city rights". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Quite a good question. The Federal Law (articles about towns, cities and hamlets) does not state what the neighborhood should look like to be "a neighborhood". I suppose that if it was a neighborhood, and if there still will be some buildings, there is no reason to make it anything else than a neighborhood. Does that answer suffice? 19:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think so, but if you count it that way Newport would also be a neighborhood I think. If it's worth creating a law to determine what is a neighborhood and what isn't then I'll write one. I believe there should be at least one residential building (otherwise the population could never reach the standard 121 inhabitants). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree: we need a law on that. I'll be glad to assist you in writing such a Federal Law bill. What concerns Newport: if accepted as a neighborhood, it 'd be a neighborhood indeed. We're not so far, however :) I suppose we better write this piece of legislation first. 07:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That seems a good idea, let's put it to the first chamber then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Indianapolis city flag, nice.Perryz101 17:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) OPTION I would like to take an option on the agricultural fields in the south of Lovia, possible? Jon Johnson 15:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Both of them? Harold Freeman 15:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Please, maybe we can work together and start up a quarter committee, since we are the only to living and working in Pines Jon Johnson 15:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd love to. We could call it The Pinetree and organize hiking trips. Harold Freeman 15:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we can use the new Lovian zeppelin country: Zeppilinair, perhaps de Jonballong, or the Medzep. We can me Yuri's King's great you know. Jon Johnson 16:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ow no, that wont be an option I am afraid. My mother is afraid of heights. And I believe mister Medvedev is Prime Minister not king. Harold Freeman 16:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I meant off course to promote the isle, and not that we were going to take a zeppelin next week you see Jon Johnson 16:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Seems okay. Harold Freeman 16:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know about the camping trips but the lots are for sale. Also do note that buying rural property here comes with the benefit of sharing the knowledge with the funded Botanical Institute. 16:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh great, I'll mail you tonight with my plans Jon Johnson 16:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well done I hadn't seen the new Pines yet.. Very well done! I like it! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I think it's perfect! :) Echocho 08:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Soccer Field Do wou mind if I convert the soccer field to a ice hockey field, for the LIHA??--George the Greek (talk) 11:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I did it myself. However, it is very big. Can someone minimize it and create, perhaps restaurants/cafes or homes?--George the Greek (talk) 14:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I would mind. The LIHA field will be in East River. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Forget it TimeMaste, I'll delete my team. Anyway, can you give me more information about Ease River??--George the Greek (talk) 22:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't delete the team. Just put it in East River. It's a neighborhood of Newhaven that I'm making. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I did it, 'cause I don't want to take part in LIHA.--George the Greek (talk) 18:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, I'm going to create a basketball team, so keep some space for me!--George the Greek (talk) 19:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC)